April
April was a MI-6 agent who supported November 11. Background Not much is known about her background, but it is safe to assume that she has been working with November 11 and July for a while, due to the fact that they seem to know each other well and work flawlessly as a team. Personality April and her team share a certain bond, as each one of them rely on each other to complete a mission. She gets along well with the rest of her team, with November 11 as the leader. April has a love for alcohol, and due to this she enjoys her remuneration which is infact to drink beer. She's heavy drinker, able to out drink even the owners of a bar. She acts alone when needed, as shown when she tried to go after Amber. After November 11 is killed she returns to the spot he died with July, showing some emotion over his death. She also advises Misaki to follow the advice November 11 left for her. Abilities Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation: She has the ability to create localized hurricane weather conditions. This including high velocity winds and large amounts of precipitation. She can focus the ability with fine manipulation. This ability matches up perfectly with November 11's as it coat's everything in water that November 11 in turn can freezes. The two of them make a deadly combination, with the two of them using their power in conjunction to overpower an enemy. :Obeisance: Her remuneration is to drink alcoholic beverages. In contrast to November 11, she very much enjoys her remuneration due to her love for alcohol. Part In Story The Black Contractor April, along with July, first appears in the first series alongside November 11 in the fifth episode. She does not interact much with anyone beyond July and November 11, although she does have a word with Misaki from time to time. Generally, the majority of her appearances are at November 11's side, and she helps him in whatever she does, be it fighting other Contractors, such as Hei and Maki, or dealing with troublesome humans as she did in the fifth episode, using her powers in tandem with November 11's to freeze a man to death. Later on, however, she is the first character to see Amber, who she calls 'February', her old MI6 name, and attempts to warn November 11 of her return. She leaves a message, but is nonetheless gravely wounded when an explosion from an object thrown by Maki blows up her taxi. Her message still gets through, and November 11 catches wind of this vital information, information that also sets off a chain of events related to him, Amber, and the EPR organization. Her appearances afterwards are rare, and she is often seen, when she appears, for the rest of the series with the Tokyo police or, later on, visiting November 11's makeshift graveside with July, offering a bouquet, cans of beer, and several packets of cigarettes. Gemini of the Meteor April first appears, talking to her new partner, August 7 about the mission at hand. Her mission was to act as a spy in the Pavlichenko household. She does so, under the guise of a scientist named 'Bella', but as Shion attracts the attention of the Russian Intelligence, namely the FSB, she disposes of her disguise and contacts August, who, as she attempts to escape, orders her to use 'Plan C'. She soon comes across Suou, grieving over the dead body of her father. April tries to sooth her, and tells her that they'll get out safely. They evade Russian troops, with April blowing up two rooms in the process, but, as they escape the household, a Contractor under the employ of the FSB, Goran, is there to meet them. He is able to outpace April using his power, heightened speed, but April ultimately uses this against him when she produces a storm as he is in the middle of using his ability, and Goran moves so fast that simple raindrops tear through him. After defeating him, April tries to pay off her obeisance, but is suddenly strangled by a cord belonging to Hei. Expressing shock at his arrival, April creates a sphere of water around his head, trying to drown him, but to no avail, as Hei electrocutes her, with April muttering his Messier Code designation before dying. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters